Light in Darkness
by Phillipe363
Summary: A mission with a number goes wrong and it leaves Reese and Shaw injured and as always Finch naturally worried. Though Shaw and Reese have a different kind of worry is their buried feelings towards each other. However the threat that put injured them just isn't going to stop because they are temporally down.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey**

 **So this is a plot bunny I ended up getting and after awhile decided I had enough of a story that I would sit down to write this.**

 **Yes John/Shaw will be the main pairing for my story and well I'd think they would make sense together.**

 **I don't have much liking towards Reese/Carter or Careese and Root/Shaw doesn't interest me. Oh just in general I never will write Reese/Finch slash either.**

 **Which I'm not attacking the people who do like those pairings because it's fine for the people who enjoy those pairings, I simply do not.**

 **Anyhow on with the story. This goes AU after season 2 for timeline wise.**

 **Don't own Person of Interest.**

* * *

September 2013 in a New York hospital during the night

Inside a room, John Reese is laying asleep on the bed while hooked up to a few machines and in a usual, hospital gown. His breathing is steady.

By his right side is Sameen Shaw who is just standing there looking down at him. Currently guilt and worry and the ever-present anger inside herself, is the only thing she's feeling now.

Though the guilt and worry is surprising given due her personality disorder which doesn't allow her to feel emotions like a lot other normal people. So, feeling worry over John's current state is different and so are her possible feelings which have been around for a while now.

At least from when she signed up part time months ago in May, and began working with Finch and John to protect innocent people. She began spending increasingly more time with them both as they became partners. Really for the first time since Michael Cole's death, it feels like she has a place and people to belong to now.

For John, it's been different though given that feelings towards him might run deeper than simply partners or friendship. Those are still there yes, but it's also like what she's heard other people call love or something like that.

Glancing down to John's chest where his injures have been sewn closed, Shaw remembers how their entire mission went to hell. Earlier this week they got a number for Abraham Mattia who oversaw a butcher shop down on Laconia Avenue. He was divorced twice with three kids and apparently was trying to escape from a local gang.

Eventually some guys with guns showed up and they moved in to get Abraham out, only they got fired upon by Abraham and his men that had showed up. Because Abraham did leave one mafia gang only to start up his own.

When escaping from the rival gang shoot out, John ended up taking some bullets in his chest due to Abraham's gang. She ended up with a bullet through her own left leg that has since been patched up.

Contacting Finch despite knowing she could have patched John back up at The Library, Finch had instructed her to get him to this hospital instead. It was closer than their headquarters anyway. Once they arrived Finch already had cover identities and back ground for why they were injured.

Hearing the door open Shaw looks over to see Finch walk in as he heads for a chair in the corner with sitting down.

"How is he doing?" Finch asked.

"You don't know?" Shaw replied.

"I just got here and your past medical history makes you as qualified as any other doctor" Finch said.

"We got here in enough time and he just got out of surgery an hour ago. John's fine, but needs to rest. Currently just waiting for him to wake up. The wounds would have been fatal if I tried to get him back though" Shaw explains.

Suddenly the door opens as Carter and Fusco enter the room, with closing the door behind them.

"We got your call Mr. glasses. How's Captain America doing?" Fusco asked.

"Is he going to make it?" Carter asked approaching closer.

"Mr. Reese will be fine." Finch replied.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Fusco asked towards Shaw.

"A mission that went south. We got caught in the crossfire between a couple of gangs" Shaw replied.

"Who are the gangs?" Carter asked.

"Don't know who the second one is, but the first gang is led by a German, Abraham Mattia" Shaw said.

"I'll start asking around on the streets and see if I can find anything" Carter said.

"I'll go see what my old buddies in HR might know about this Matty boy" Fusco replied.

"I suggest Detectives if you want Abraham alive you get there before I do" Shaw replied. While her tone was flat her intention was crystal clear.

"You just can't go around on a revenge mission killing whoever you please" Carter said. They never have gotten along well since Shaw joined the team and Carter has felt Shaw's been a lose canon given her lack of care towards the bodies dropped.

Glancing over "This is more than revenge Detective Carter. This gang Abraham is running like any other, has been responsible for families being destroyed. Now I may not feel things but monsters like this don't need to live if they are just going keep hurting people" Shaw replied.

"Like I've told John before, you can't go around executing people. You have to have some care for these people. They might be criminals, but they should be decided by an actual court system, not a vigilante" Carter said, some of her patience slipping.

"Believe what you want, it's not my issue" Shaw replied.

"Let me know when he wakes up" Carter said glancing towards John before leaving the room.

"For what it's worth I think your right. Get the son of bitch" Fusco said towards the other woman.

Shaw nods in response as Fusco walks over to Reese with glancing down at him, in concern. Fusco just hopes Reese heals up because somewhere along the line since that car ride out to Orchid Bay, and even if wonder boy doesn't admit it, they've become allies, friends even.

Fusco turns and exits the room as well.

After a few minutes "I'm surprised you didn't take Detective Carter's side given your moral viewpoints and your frequent trying to keep me from killing people" Shaw said.

"My morals are not as rigid you might think. This life we lead, not everybody always gets to live. Besides with John and you sometimes it's best to let you make your own choices" Finch said.

Shaw gives no response and only has the vaguest of ideas about Finch's past, but wonders just how much darkness really is inside the computer genius.

Finch looks at Reese laying in the hospital bed, weak and injured due to some criminals. Glancing at the machine showing Reese's heartbeat, Finch knows it's hardly the first time he's ever been in this position.

John being injured by other people well Finch knows his own personal morals tend to disappear. Despite his every intention to not form any personal attachment to John that utterly failed. He may have failed to save Nathan Ingram from the government agents, but is not going to let Reese die.

Watching Shaw on how she's looking at Reese and thinking over how they've both acted around each other these past months, Finch wonders if either one of them realizes it. Because if Finch guesses correctly they are looking at each other like Grace and him did. Like he still does, from afar.

"You love him, don't you?" Finch asked.

"Even if I do, why do you care?" Shaw asked a light trace of anger.

"You're my friends. I care" Finch said.

"I don't think he does." Shaw replied, after a moment "For me I'm not used to feeling like this."

"Your wrong about that. He told me as such, but just doesn't want to get close since John's scared of getting you killed" Finch said, something they both have in common.

"That woman from the picture, is the reason why?" Shaw asked, despite already figuring it is.

"Yes" Finch replied.

Shaw remains silent having nothing more to add while looking down at John considering.

Near an hour later, John's eyes snap open as he awakes and Finch immediately gets up with walking over. Coming to his senses, Reese glances between Finch and Shaw, both looking relieved.

"How are you feeling John?" Finch asked, readjusting his glasses.

"I'm fine" Reese replied.

Shaw lightly hits him on his left shoulder, saying without words neither one of them believe that.

"I think I am ready to get out of here though" Reese said.

"Given your out of danger and you're staying in the hospital for long is risky, that can be arranged" Finch replied.

"Can you get me some better clothes?" Reese asked, while painfully pulling the IV out of his arm with a quick yank.

Wincing "In the chair over there. I'll get Doctor Tillman to help sign the release forms for your alias" Finch said before leaving the room.

Reese sits up on the bed and Shaw helps him to the floor, holding him steady for a few minutes until Reese finds his footing again. Making his way over the chair Reese picking up the clothes heads into the bathroom.

A few minutes later the ex-CIA agent comes back out wearing a simple black T-shirt and pants with sneakers. Having the folded hospital gown in his hands Reese puts it back in the chair.

Silently Reese begins to head for the door, albeit slowly with Shaw following close behind in case she needs to support him.

Reaching the door way then glances over at his partner "I heard what you said to Harold about your feelings" Reese said. Despite being asleep he could still semi understand what they were discussing.

"Is what Finch said about you true?" Shaw asked.

"Yes." Reese replied without blinking "I think we need to put this conversation off until the morning."

Shaw nods in acceptance since that works for her.

As Finch approaches Reese and Shaw step out and the three of them walk down the hallway.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that.**

 **There will be a second chapter to this upcoming.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys**

 **So here we go with the second chapter to this story.**

 **Also I would like to thank everybody who has reviewed and favorite, followed this so far.**

 **On with the story**

* * *

In Reese's loft

Standing by the bedroom window, Reese is looking out over the park area down below and watching the morning sun rise in the distance. Hearing movement, Reese briefly wonders if it's a threat approaching the door, but recognizes the footsteps belonging to Shaw, so he relaxes.

"Morning" Reese said.

"Morning to you to. Get any sleep?" Shaw asked.

"Some. Hardly the first time I've slept after getting shot" Reese replied.

"Let's cut the small talk. About last night, you want to be in a relationship or not?" Shaw asked.

"I would like it. You?" Reese replied.

"Yeah I'd like to try and see where this leads us" Shaw said.

Reese simply nods then walks over to where Shaw is standing. They stare at each other for a few minutes before Reese and Shaw begin kissing each other, and trying to fight the other for control. Shaw jumps up wrapping her legs around Reese's waist where he leads them both back onto the bed.

Letting her back hit the bed, Shaw unwraps her legs from around Reese's waist. Reese removes his clothes, while Shaw pulls her shirt and pants off leaving only her underwear on.

Moving onto the bed, Reese and Shaw begin kissing again as they explore each other's bodies.

* * *

Later at the Library

Finch standing near the glass bulletin board, is looking at the photos of Abraham Mattia and his gang members, along with some blurry surveillance photos of the rival gang members.

Turning Finch watches Reese and Shaw walk down the hallway, with Bear following them along for a while.

"Morning Finch" Reese said.

"Morning John. Fusco actually found us a lead on where Abraham Mattia and his gang members are hiding out" Finch said.

"Where?" Reese asked.

Pointing at one of the pictures "In a warehouse behind the Fulton fish market down by the East River Bike way" Finch replied.

"Is Fusco and Carter heading there?" Shaw asked.

"Fusco is actually waiting to for Mr. Reese and you to go ahead before he tells Carter" Finch said.

"Good. Wait five minutes until after we leave then tell Fusco" Reese replied.

"Sure" Finch said.

* * *

Couple of hours later outside of the warehouse

Reese having his hand gun drawn with Shaw holding an automatic sub machine gun, make their way up to the warehouse where a few men are standing outside, having a smoke break.

As the men see them walking forward, they go to draw their weapons when Reese rapidly shoots them in their kneecaps sending them to the ground in pain.

Reaching the door, they give each other a nod before Shaw kicks the door open and they enter to see some men standing around a table, with Abraham near the table discussing some plans. A couple of other men are over by their cots cleaning their guns.

Suddenly all the men look over at Reese and Shaw standing there with their weapons raised. Reese throws a smoke grenade, quickly followed by a flashbang right at where the men are standing which they both explode. Smoke fills the air along with the men being blinded as Abraham tries to find his way out of the smoke.

Reese and Shaw both open fire hitting several gang members in various parts of their body sending them down to the ground either, alive but badly injured. Or in some cases dead before they even hit the ground.

As the smoke clears Reese and Shaw look around to see the men laying around on the ground with Abraham over by a door, trying to get the old rusted lock to come undone. Reese places a new ammo magazine in the stock of his gun, with cocking it to place fresh round in the chamber

Making their way forward with stepping over the bodies, suddenly a man having hid under the cot, rushes with a K-bar knife attacking them. Shaw blocks his attack with her gun and slams the butt right into the man's gut causing him to stumble back.

Punching the man in his face a few times, Reese side steps the thug's swing before disarming him of his knife and shoving it into his heart. The man drops to the ground dead nearly instantly.

Running forward they rapidly close the distance between them and their target, as Abraham turns around pulling out a pistol.

However, Shaw coming to a stop, lines up the sites and squeezes the trigger sending a round right into Abraham's hand causing him to drop the gun while having a hole in his hand, with blood pouring out. Abraham clutches his left hand in agony then let's out a scream when Reese fires a round into his left knee to prevent the gang leader from going anywhere.

"I thought you were dead" Abraham said glaring at the ex-CIA agent.

"You're going to be" Shaw said raising up her gun.

"Don't do it" a female voices yells from behind them.

Reese and Shaw turn to look behind them to see Carter and Fusco standing there, both with their weapons raised though Carter's the only one who has her's pointed at Shaw.

"This isn't the way. You don't get to play god or decide who lives or dies. Let us take Mr. Mattia in to face justice by the law" Carter said.

Moving his gun at Carter "Quit pointing your weapon at my friend." Reese growls.

"You know this is wrong, John. You've come so far since the hobo I questioned" Carter said.

"I've stopped killing more than I did in my CIA days, but don't think I no longer am one. I've accepted a long time ago I just don't work in the dark, I am the dark" Reese said, remembering what Kara told him once years ago.

"Either kill the dirt bag or don't. I'm getting tired of being in this Mexican standoff" Fusco said.

"You do this and I'll hunt you again" Carter said.

"This coming from the woman who has kept Elias locked up in a warehouse for the past several months? I wonder what your morals look like from that side of fence" Shaw replied.

"That's different, I'm protecting a life" Carter said.

"Please don't" Abraham said fearfully.

Shaw doesn't even blink before pulling the trigger sending a couple of rounds directly into his head blowing his brains and blood matter across the back of the old, rusty door.

"No" Carter said while going to fire.

Only Reese squeezes the trigger of his own handgun sending a bullet grazing Carter's hand throwing her aim off just enough so the bullet missies Shaw's left shoulder by a couple of inches.

Holstering his gun Reese walks over with getting in Carter's face who is hissing in pain.

"Consider our relationship done, Detective. And you can ask Peter Arndt what it's like when you hurt somebody I care about. You'll find the world is a very small place" Reese said, angrily.

"She executed somebody in cold blood" Carter said upset.

"Executed a criminal while you are protecting a mob boss by keeping him in a warehouse and letting him run his operations. Your worse." Reese replied.

Carter has no words as Reese walks past her. Shaw gives a cold look to Carter and Fusco simply nods at Shaw in approval before she walks past them both, to catch up with Reese.

* * *

 **I hope you guys all enjoyed that.**

 **Don't know if I'm going to continue this but I might one day.**

 **Until next time**


End file.
